Senses
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: It's shorts about Ferriswheelshipping. :D The first chap is called Touch, and it's the first time for me writing this pairing. 3nd Chap is up! Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Touch

_**Senses**_

Dragon's Clan: I admit, I had fallen in love with this pairing after playing Pokèmon Black myself. The reason is because it's actually cute not to mention it's really lovable, and who doesn't like N? :D

Cited: I don't own N, Touko, nor the pokèmon that might appear. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo, and I think Touko belongs to Naoto Katsumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Touch<strong>

Today words: Slow, Steady, Contact, Walk, Caress

* * *

><p>1. Slow<p>

"Can I-I hug you?" Touko blinked when N presented that question to her. She could tell he was nervous, he never had human contact before, and she didn't blame him. She gives him a small smile and holds his hand. She could feel his hand tensed and sweaty.

"It's alright, we don't need to rush. Let's take it slow." After all, there are plenty of time to do something else than staring at the gray sky full of clouds.

* * *

><p>2. Steady<p>

Hearing the steady breathing and the steady heartbeat, N allowed himself to relax.

Even though he kept his composure in check, his heart beats harder from waking up his nightmare.

His hand clenched hers gently, and he let himself lulled into a dream that is going to be a reality with hers.

* * *

><p>3. Contact<p>

Touching and holding a pokèmon in his arms, he is familiar with.

Touching and holding a person, especially a girl, sleeping in his arms, he is uncomfortable with. Not to mention he felt this new feeling is foreign to him. He happens to stumble upon Touko when she is taking a nap, in probably not a very comfortable position. So he reposition her, and she unconsciously cuddle into him. Looking at her face, she hardly looked like the same trainer that defeated him and saved the world a while back. She looked rather…innocent and endearing cute, he chuckles in his mind. He is pretty sure that she would pout if she were to hear this.

He let a smile and watched the clouds passing through the blue sky, he isn't sure about this feeling or the contact with another human, but the feeling of soft skin, her soft long brown hair, and her breathing in a steady pace on cheek. He brought a kiss to her hand, and he is pretty sure that the feeling itself, to make a human contact, especially with her, isn't going to go away anytime soon.

* * *

><p>4. Walk<p>

She is sometimes scared; scared of that fact he is going to disappear in front of her again.

Afraid that she is going to feel empty again when he isn't there; afraid that she is never going to see him again through the darkness of her heart and getting lost in the process.

Then he held out a hand, and she looks at it before looking at his face. That same cool and cocky smile that made her curious about him, the green hair and his tea-green eyes that made her interest, and his soft and kind voice that made her infuriated in him. She slowly reaches for his hand; the touch feels all too real to be a dream, all too real to be an illusion.

His fingers intertwine with hers, and led her away from the darkness. She mouth slowly quirked into a smile, she is going to walk out of this with him nearby.

* * *

><p>5. Caress<p>

He flinched away, not to use to human contact, especially after what his father did to him. Touko resisted the urge to sigh or pull her hand back hesitantly; she is already hesitant about doing this. There is no turning back. Her other hand reaches for his, and brought it to her lips as if reassuring him that she isn't going to hurt him. He looks at her, confuse and hesitant, that made her want to erase them from his mind. Pulling his hand down a little, she looks at him with a soft smile. Slowly, she reaches for his cheek, her thumb brushing gently across his skin.

"See it isn't that bad." He look at her with slightly widen eyes before he covered her hand holding his cheek with his own. He cares and marveled how the touch is different, soft and gentle, he closes his eyes with a smile. This is what he is missing in his life, what he yearned when he is a child.

* * *

><p>Read and Review. Next Senses Chap is called See.<p> 


	2. See

_**Senses**_

Dragon's Clan: I admit, I had fallen in love with this pairing after playing Pokèmon Black myself. The reason is because it's actually cute not to mention it's really lovable, and who doesn't like N? :D

Cited: I don't own N, Touko, nor the pokèmon that might appear. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo, and I think Touko belongs to Naoto Katsumi.

Note: Here is the next chaps, sorry it took so long.

* * *

><p><strong>See<strong>

Today's words: Look, Shy glance, Glare, Widen, See

* * *

><p>1. Look<p>

"Touya?" Touya hummed the question, while leaning against a tree.

"Did I make the right choice?" Touko, leaning against the same tree, asked not looking at him. Touya put down the book.

"I mean, when I started the journey as a pokèmon trainer with Ivy(Serperior), I know I'll meet a lot of new people and new pokèmon in all shapes, kinds, and sizes. I thought it was going to be easy, but at the end, once I got to know N a bit, I hesitated. I know that what he wanted to do is save pokèmon from bad trainers, but it's his father that wants to rule the world, and when -"

"Stop there." Touya cut her off, and when Touko looked at him. His eyes narrowed a bit at seeing the tears coming out off the corner of her eyes a bit.

"You told me that N's father manipulated, lied, and used him, and you were right about that. That does not mean for you to beat yourself up for something you didn't do. Sure, you defeated him to save the world, but he did heal your pokèmon to save you from his father's wrath. That meant something; that meant he didn't want the world to change for his father ideals. He wants a world in where people and pokèmon can live side by side, which already has happen." Touya smiled when Touko giggled a bit.

"I also say he forgives you, and that someday you guys will meet again, that I'm sure." Touko blinks at him. Touya gives her a playful glare.

"I mean he still owes you for that date at the Ferris wheel, right? Remind me to beat him to a pulp for making you cry." Touko blushed a bit and laughed more, not before smacking Touya.

"Ow, is this what I get for cheering you up?" Touko laughed more, and she looked at the black sky colored with white stars. _Someday, you guys will meet again, that I'm sure._ Touya's voice echoed in her head, she blinked when she saw a star ran across the sky. She let out a smile. _Yeah, I hope so too._

* * *

><p>2. Shy glance<p>

"She's looking at you, you know?" N looked over his shoulder, Touko looked away fast. Confused, N turned to Touya with a question on his head.

"Why?" Touya blinked, his arms hanged limply at his sides. Half of his mind is shocked, while the other half wants to laugh. A mischievous smile broke loose when he saw Touko, shy glancing at N again.

"You're the one that hundreds of Rubik cubes stored up in your closet, and you're telling me you don't know?" Touya asked, slightly shocked. N shook his head. Touya blinked and recounted the tale Touko told him about her adventure.

"Why don't you ask her then? I think she'll give you a better explanation." Touya chirped, ignoring the looks Touko gives him. So when N asked, Touko flushed red tomato and stuttered, Touya bit his lip from laughing and just watched the chaos he created.

* * *

><p>3. Glare<p>

Touko caught a growlithe not too long ago. It became attached to her and it follows her around like a puppy. The three people that this growlithe actually let's the people it likes to be around it and its trainer are Touko's mom, Touya, and Bianca. The weird thing is it wouldn't stop glaring at N as if it's assessing him. N wonders why as he can normally talk and soothe pokèmon, but even if he tries, the growlithe actually growls at him. Like it's frustrated or annoyed at him with something.

"What do you think is going on?" Touko asked N.

"I think he is evaluating me." Everyone blinks at this. Growlithe nodded as if it's the correct answer, before it jumped off its trainer's lap and went to N. It then gives a few barks, as if asking a question which everyone blinked as N turned a few shades of red.

"There's no way I would do that!" The growlithe raised one of its furry eyebrows.

"I'm being honest here!" The growlithe looks at him doubtfully.

"Look, what does it take for me to earn your approval?" Everyone is blinking at this, did they hear right? The growlithe barks at him, N blinked, and if he isn't red before, he certainly is now, only more.

"I don't know how to." This time the growlithe blinked as if it's saying 'You're kidding me.'

"…I'm not." The growlithe shook its head before barks at him.

"Fine." N said a bit defeated, with a blush on his face before he stood up, walked towards where Touko sat, swooped down and chaste kissed her. Touko shocked and blush several shades of red, Touya gaped, Bianca gasped, and Touko's mom went to get a camera. As for growlithe, well let's just say he's happy about this.

* * *

><p>4. Widen<p>

Seeing her smile, made his heart pace harder as if he had ran a marathon. It also makes him blush slightly at how wonderful the smile looks on her as she looks down from the window of the carriage. She looks down in awe on how beautiful the city looks from how high up they are.

"You look beautiful when you smile." She whips her head to look at him in surprise, before her smile widens and her cheeks turn into a slightly rosy color. N was a bit sad when he saw that smile slowly slipped off her face when he told her he was the leader and king of Team Plasma. He was also confused on why she didn't look at him after getting out of the ride with him, but saw a fierce determined and a bit of hurt expression on her when he faced her in a pokèmon battle a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>5. See<p>

"Where are you guys taking me?" Touko asked with a smile, her eyes covered by Touya's hands. Bianca continued to giggle in excitement while Cheren rolled his eyes with a smile.

"It's a surprise, since we haven't seen each other in two years. I figured we call each other up to this location so we can have fun in Nimbasa City theme park like the old times." Touya explained with a grin.

"So why am I being the only one blindfolded?"

"That's because we have a surprise for you over there, and its because-OW!" Cheren began hopping while holding his foot. Touya looked behind and blinked a bit before giving a nervous laugh, who knew Bianca was serious about keeping up the whole charade. Now if only she had done that to _him_ so he won't leave, that would've been funnier in his opinion.

"Cheren, are you alright?" Touko asked worried.

"He's fine, and the surprise must be impatient by now." Touya said as he gritted his teeth, slightly panicking about ruining the surprise. After getting to the destination, Touya nodded for the person to come out.

"Ok, promise you close your eyes until you count to three." Touko raised an eyebrow at this.

"Do I have to?" Touko asked jokingly.

"Just trust me on this."

"Ok." Touko can feel his hands lifting from her eyes and she could hear him walk a few steps back, she took a breath and begins saying the numbers.

"Three."

"Two."

"One." A familiar voice joined her when she said one. Her eyes threw open and she gasped, green hair with white and black hat sits on top of his head. Green eyes with a smile, white shirt over a black turtle neck shirt, brown pants and green sneakers, his golden Menger sponge hanging off his belt, while his blue Saturn necklace hang off his neck.

"N?" Touko whispered.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Touko." Touko rushed forward to hug him, he felt so real, so much to not be a hallucination. She could feel his hands hesitantly wrapped around her, and she let out a giggle. Same old N, so shy and confused on what to do now, she could see this is no hallucination.

"This is real, right?"

"Yes." Touko could feel a smile spreading across her face.

"How long did Touya know you were coming?" She made her voice a bit loud to be heard, and she could hear him stiffening, while N chuckles at this.

"I called him a week ago."

"And neither you nor he bothered to tell me?" Now both N and Touya laughed nervously.

"Er yeah, we are sorry about that. Now come on, let's go on the Ferris wheel." Touko look up and blinked at him. N could only grin as he took hold of her arm and led her to the Ferris wheel. Seeing those two going into the ride, Touya, Bianca and Cheren stayed back and look at each other.

"How long do you think she agrees?" Cheren asked. Touya smirks.

"I'm betting a fifty once they get to the top." Bianca grins.

"I'm betting once they got down. Aren't you going to bet as well Cheren?" Cheren shook his head in no, he isn't going to bet in a suckers bet. Hearing a shout all of them looked up at the carriage at the top.

"Yes!" That was definitely Touko.

"Pay up." Bianca pouted, before giving the fifty dollars to Touya and the next sound Cheren hears is a splash, he sighs and pretends he does not know those two. Soon the pair came down with matching silver rings; they looked at the group with confusion as to why Touya is wet.

* * *

><p>Read and Review. Next Senses Chap is called Smell.<p> 


	3. Smell

_**Senses**_

Thiective: Here's the much awaited third chapter, sorry it took awhile ^^; and I purposely did this on Valentine's Day. :P

Cited: I don't own N, Touko, nor the pokèmon that might appear. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo, and I think Touko belongs to Naoto Katsumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Smell<strong>

Today's words: Fragrance, Scent, Sneeze, Nose, Smell

* * *

><p><strong>1. Fragrance<strong>

The fragrant smell lingers on her skin when N took a whiff of Touko trapped between him and the kitchen counter. _God, she smells so good._

"N? I need to open the oven. The chocolate chip cookies are almost done." N wanted to pout, but Touko did have a point. So he reluctantly lets her go, and when Touko finishes the task and set the cookies out to cool down, he latches onto her right there and then, kissing her thoroughly.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Scent<strong>

Touko clung to his shirt, crying, inhaling his scent, she long wished for him to return, and that wish was granted with his arms holding her, even though he seems unsure, it was enough to let her know he's _really_ here.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Sneeze<strong>

Cheren's eye brow twitched as sees Touko, once again, lost in thoughts in wondering where N was. Bianca thought it was cute, but Cheren..._N is going down once I find him._

Somewhere in an underground castle

"Achoo!" Zorua look at N worried, wondering if his master is getting sick. N sniffed, before looking at Zorua.

"I'm fine." Zorua doesn't seem convinced, N give the Pokemon in his arms a smile.

"I am." _A beautiful lady must be talking about me._

* * *

><p><strong>4. Nose<strong>

Their first kiss wasn't really perfect. It was their first time after all. One of them is barely a teen while the other is nearly out of being a teen, considering he was several years older than her, and growing up to be an adult. However, some would expect that by now, they would've known to _how_ to kiss, _how_ one should have experience to impress their significant other and lead them. Despite from what other people say, N's and Touko's upbringing are rather special, N's upbringing was deprived of several things, the three main ones are perhaps a normal, typical childhood, a father's love and a mother figure. Touko's upbringing is perhaps normal in one's case, but she never delved into what she should do for her personal life, being too occupied in chasing her dream to be the Top Pokemon Coordinator. Thus their first kiss wasn't ideal, their nose bumped a bit too hard against the other, their teeth clank in contact, none of them knew how to kiss properly. That's ok though, even though their first kiss isn't perfect, it's one of their treasured moments.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Smell<strong>

Bianca sighed dreamily, as she watches N and Touko cuddling together. She sort of wished that she have this sort of relationship with someone, that this someone would...the smell of something burnt and the smoke alarm beeping snapped her out of it the dream cloud she was caught in. She blinked dazed.

"Bianca! The cake!" Touko shouted, and Bianca ran to her oven in alarm, grabbing the kitchen mits and opening them the oven. The black smoke came out and the three occupants coughed. Opening the windows and turning off the oven, they saw the damaged. Bianca sighed, her mom is going to kill her. Maybe she could clean this up now before her mom and dad comes home.

"Bianca, I home. You're dad called, saying he'll come home later." On second thought, maybe not.

"Dear? Oh hello Touko, hello N, hi Bianc-" The sentence was cut off as Bianca's mother stared at the scene in the kitchen.

"Hi mom, um listen, I can explain-" Bianca's mother started laughing, leaving her daughter, Touko and N to stare at her befuddled.

"You're trying to make something, aren't you? This reminds me of the time when I try to make something for your father on Valentine's day when I was your age." Bianca blinked, the other two were forgotten.

"Since the oven is ruined, how about we order pizza?" Everyone sighed in relief and nodded at that option.

* * *

><p>Read and Review. Next Senses Chap is called Hear<p> 


End file.
